Atada a la cordura
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Annie sabe que se ha vuelto un poco más loca desde que él se fue. Desde que quien era su cabo a la vida real desapareció. Pero sigue teniendo a alguien por quien seguir, y al mirar los ojos de su hijo, idénticos a los de su padre, sabe que está bien.


**DISCLAIMER: Lamentablemente, Hunger Games no me pertenece. ¡Pero no es justo, yo quiero mi Finnick!**

**Pareja: FinnickXAnnie**

**Advertencias: Spoilers del último libro~**

**Duermevela**

Hace mucho que Annie participó en los Juegos del Hambre.

Hace mucho que Annie perdió la cordura.

Hace mucho que Finnick se volvió el único cabo que la ataba a su vida real.

Hace mucho (cinco años que a ella se le han hecho eternos) que él murió.

Annie ha intentado seguir adelante sin él, sin ese apoyo constante que los ojos de Finnick representaban en su vida, sin esa sonrisa resplandeciente que era el faro que la guiaba entre la niebla de la locura, sin embargo cada vez es más difícil.

Tiene temporadas en las que mejora, en las que su mirada recobra algo de vida y leves sonrisas poco acostumbradas se dibujan en su rostro, pero sabe que no es suficiente. Sabía también, desde el inicio, que la ayuda psicológica que le proporcionaron no podría hacer gran cosa con su mente torturada.

Sabe que lo único que realmente le ha resultado un consuelo en este tiempo ha sido la idea de que él sigue con ella de alguna forma. A veces, cierra los ojos y puede imaginárselo, tan real que su corazón duele y sangre al saberle producto de una mente torturada. Una vez se encontró alzando la mano hacia esa figura invisible, pero ésta desapareció como si se tratara de niebla, y Annie nunca ha intentado volver a tocarla.

Los recuerdos de los Juegos del Hambre de los que fue partícipe ya no son su peor tortura. Ahora lo es imaginarse, de mil y unas maneras distintas, la muerte de Finnick.

Se lleva las manos a los oídos al sentir de nuevo miles de recuerdos congregándose en su mente, distorsionados y cambiados como si se trataran de pesadillas. Puede verse a sí misma, con las manos llenas de sangre y la firme convicción de que debe sobrevivir pintada en los ojos ante un cuerpo casi muerto, una chica del Distrito 11 que se esmera en tratar de insuflar un soplo de vida y esperanza en su cuerpo a través de bocanadas de aire. Y poco a poco ese rostro va demudando, sus facciones embelleciendo incluso con ese tono ceniciento y esos ojos vidriosos por la muerte cercana, que cambian de color. Y gradualmente ya no está ante el cuerpo de una desconocida, sino ante el de Finnick, cuya mirada parece culparla de lo ocurrido mientras un silbido ahogado sale de su garganta, producto de su casi patético intento por respirar.

Comienza a negar con la cabeza en su mente, y también lo hace en la realidad. Un susurro persistente escapa de entre sus labios:

—No, no, no, no, no, no.—Gime, negando lo obvio de la pesadilla a la que es sometida estando despierta, sin destaparse nunca los oídos, como si eso pudiera aislarla, como si eso alejara al Finnick de su imaginación.

Dos manitas se posan sobre las suyas, y por un maravilloso instante cree que es él, el que fue el único capaz de consolarla en esos instantes. Una voz se cuela hasta las brumas de su locura, clara, sencilla y aguda:

—Mamá.

Annie sube los párpados lentamente, y sus ojos se posan en los iris azul verdoso de Finnick. No, rectifica una voz en su mente con algo que raya la molestia, no son los ojos de Finnick.

—Mamá.—Repite la vocecita.

Lentamente, Annie aparta las manos de sus oídos y mira a todos lados con extrañeza, casi como si no supiera dónde está. El sonido del mar contra la costa del Distrito 4, el olor a sal, todo ello parece embargar sus sentidos durante unos instantes. No está en los Juegos del Hambre.

—Mamá.—La tercera vez que lo oye al fin logra ubicarse. Sus brazos viajan hasta posarse con firmeza alrededor de la pequeña figura ante ella.—Está bien. Estoy contigo.

Afirma el pequeño al que ahora se aferra, como una vez lo hizo a su padre. Annie no llora, no abre los labios, se limita a apoyar la frente en el pequeño hombro de su hijo, que apenas alcanza los cinco años, y a acunarle suavemente entre sus brazos, moviéndose ella a la vez.

—No pasa nada.—Continúa su retoño, alejando un poco su cabeza de ella para poder mirarla, con esos ojos que son idénticos a los de Finnick.—Estás aquí, en el Distrito 4, conmigo, ¿vale?

Lentamente, Annie asiente con la cabeza, y su hijo le deposita un suave beso en la mejilla. Es tan parecido a su padre que duele, y Annie sabe que esa es una herida que nunca sanará, será una espina que hará sangrar su corazón durante lo que le queda de vida. Una egoísta parte de ella desearía que su primogénito no fuera tan parecido a Finnick, pero otra, mucho mayor, se alegra de poder tener todo lo que queda del amor de su vida siempre con ella.

—¿Estás bien?—Le pregunta el niño, con una seriedad impropia para su edad. Annie se odia por estarle obligando a crecer demasiado rápido.

—Sí.—Vuelve a esconder la carita en el cabello de su hijo.—Ahora sí.

Porque, después de todo, sigue estando atada a la cordura.

**Fin**

**Bueno, la verdad es que esto ha sido un momento de inspiración, por lo que tendrá fallos y no sé cómo habrá quedado. ¡Pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados después de descubrir que Finnick había muerto! Así que decidí que al terminarme Sinsajo haría esto, ¿y con qué me encuentro?**

**¡Annie se ha quedado sola con un niño! ¿Alguien sabe cómo debe ser eso para ella? ¿Es que esta chica nunca dejará de sufrir? T.T**

**En fin, creo que la muerte de Finnick tuvo que destrozarla, y dejarla un poco más "loca" de lo que está, así que decidí hacer esto. Sin embargo, ella tiene que seguir adelante, porque tiene un niño al que cuidar ^^ Además, quise que se pareciera a su padre, que al menos tuviera sus ojos, una tortura y una bendición a la vez para Annie, ¿verdad?**

**Por otro lado, si os dais cuenta, no puse el nombre del niño. No me vi preparada, si escribo de nuevo de él, le buscaré uno. Porque sinceramente, estar buscando todo el rato sinónimos de "hijo" no me gusta mucho XD**

**Eso es todo, volveréis a verme escribir de estos dos pronto. ¡Los amo tanto!**

**(Y ahora, aunque nadie se haya leído la nota, puedo irme tranquila ^^)**

**¡Nos leemos~!**


End file.
